Cold as Ice
by Hitachiin1227
Summary: Kate, a new Top Ranger, fights for the Pokemon under control of Team Dim Sun. But, will that change when she finds love in the enemy? Will she betray her best friends all because of Ice?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Murph...your chest is glowing." Me, Murph, Professor Hastings and Keith were experimenting a dark shard, the power source for these so called 'Gigaremo Units.' "What do you possibly have underneath your sweater?" Professor Hastings questioned Murph.

"Uh...nothing except this necklace my dad gave me." Murph pulled the necklace out from underneath his sweater, and showed us a blue glowing gem.

"Murph! Get closer to the shard!" Professor yelled, checking the stats and scales of power dropping slightly from the stone. "Powers dropping from the stone! We could be getting onto something! Where did you get that necklace?"

"My dad gave it to me from the Hia Valley. He says it's part of the Tears of Princes' blue gem."

"That's it! Kate, report to Hia Valley asap! It's in the northern part of Almia!"

"Um, ok." I said beginning to walk out with Glaceon by my side.

"Gla! Gla glaceon!" Glaceon said.

"Wait, Kate, if you go straight from here, you will come to a river and you will need to ride it up north." Murph explained.

"Ok, got it." I nodded and ran for the river. There was a Floatzel roaming along the edges of the river and I walked up to the pokemon carefully. "Capture On!" The little top-like capture device shot out and I used it to capture the Floatzel. I made it spin around the Floatzel, dodging any attacks that it used.

Once that buisness was taken care of, I took off for this...frozen wasteland. We swam through caverns, and I had to get off many times, then swim, then walk and so on. It was kinda frustrating. But I eventually made it to the end of the cavern. I saw members of Team Dim Sun. A grunt, and someone who looked more important. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He was actually kinda cute. I can't think about this now!

I hid behind a rock and listened in to their conversation. "This rock should stop anyone from passing through."

"Good, we can't have any intruders find the blue gem before me."

"Like that newbie Top Ranger?"

"Yeah...that noob." 'Noob?' I heard them walking toward the exit...the only possible exit now...which was next to me. Crud. They were being noobs now.

"Ah! There she is!" The grunt exclaimed, pulling out his Miniremo unit. The one I took a liking to- I mean the blue haired one, actually stayed and watched. Darn, he was a bit distracting. I actually found myself staring at him. I snapped back into reality when he smirked, making me realize that I was facing his little friend.

I finished him off, the device exploding. He began to run toward the exit, calling out 'Come on Ice!' before stopping at the exit.

"No, you go, I think I'll stay." This so called 'Ice' said. The grunt looked at him in confusion, but shrugged it off and ran. Ice looked me in the eyes, which made my heart beat a little faster. I tried to cover up my unsteady breathing, but that didn't work out. "So you're that newbie Top Ranger?" He questioned. I nodded, trying to avoid eye contact. "But you're no older than me. You must be really good." He said placing his finger under my chin, making me look at him. The enemy has found my weakness, and I really can't control myself right now.

"Y-yeah, w-well." I stuttered. "S-sorry, I'm a bit...c-cold." I lied.

"Really? Because your face is bright red." He smirked leaning down closer to my face. He broke through my wall. "But if you're really cold..." He started, he turned me around and held me in his arms. "I can warm you."

"Well with a name like Ice that's a little unbelievable." I joked.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Kate."

"Beautiful." I felt myself heat up even more. "See? I can warm you up."

"W-why...?" He looked at me in confusion. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want to get to know you." He said, kissing my cheek. Yeah, that did it, I felt my heart racing, my face burn up and my legs beginning to give out. He let go of me, and I fell to my knees. I bet you he's testing me. There's no way that he...l-likes me already.

"I guess I'll see you later, when I get the blue gem." He said walking out. That's it. He was making me weak, so I wouldn't be able to resist him later. Who knows what that'll turn out like...


	2. Chapter 2

I was carefully walking through the castle, trying not to slip on unseen ice. I was about to turn at a corner, but hid quickly when I saw some members of Team Dim Sun.

"Did you hear about the new Top Ranger?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Turns out, she's in _love_ with Ice."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, that makes it easier to take her down."

"How...?"

"That's her weakness. Apparently, she gets really weak, she can't control herself, and it's obvious when she infatuated."

"So, Ice can stop her from helping the Ranger Union from stopping us."

"Bingo! Ice has been pretending to flirt with her. It's been planned out."

My heart sunk. He was faking. All along...

I slid down the wall until I fell on my butt. Glaceon by my side, giving me a look that wasn't pain. More like happiness. She knew that falling in love with Ice would be bad. I am too naive.

"And Ice needs two Riolus to break that barrier." They continued on. "He thinks he can get her to capture them, and help him obtain the Blue Gem." I was heart-broken. He was using me.

"Do you think he should take it farther though?" I perked up at this, listening in to where this was going.

"Farther?"

"Don't think perverted thoughts now!" He yelled, noticing his mistake. My heart relaxed a little now. I looked at Glaceon, who seemed annoyed with me. She knows I'm supposed to stop them and not get distracted, and not sit here listening to them. But I continued listening. "I meant that Ice should-"

_Crash_

I looked over to the crashing sound and saw Glaceon standing next to a broken vase, smirking, pleased with her work. Now they'll know I'm here. I quickly stood up.

"It's that ranger!"

"She heard everything we said!"

"...No I didn't." I lied. "What were you talking about?"

"...Nothing."

"Yeah, nothing at all."

"...Ok~!" I said strolling along as if nothing happened. "What? You guys not going to stop me from continuing on?" I said over my shoulder.

"No!"

"You go on ahead!" They said, smiling to themselves. Glaceon nudged me from the back of my legs, urging me to go on.

"But Ice is there..." I whispered. Glaceon shot me a glare at the mention of his name.

I found the double doors. The double doors that Ice was behind. I stared up at them wondering if I should still continue being a ranger.

My head lowered down, until I was staring at the floor. Not thinking, I grabbed the doorknobs, and opened the door.

"Hey Kate-noob." I heard that same frozen voice that somehow still managed to make me melt.

I stayed silence, just staring at him ready for anything.

"What's the matter?" He asked walking over, still _pretending_ to care. He placed his hand under my chin to force me to look into his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

After a few moments, I gathered enough strength and courage to answer: "Yes." I smacked his hand off me. I looked him, trying to not show the guilt I had in my eyes.

He took his hand back. "What did I do?" He asked.

"D-Don't play stupid with m-me!" I yelled...well attempted to. I wasn't really the type to yell at people; my voice cracked a few times.

"Oh please just tell me what I did," Ice said with a small look of innocence. "I can make you feel better..."

I clenched my fists. "You're u-using me! Yo-You lied to me!" I screamed.

He looked surprised, then chuckled. "So you are smarter than you look." He said smirking. "I thought this would last longer...what a pity."

"W-Why would you u-use me?"

Ice smirked again with a slight chuckle afterwards. "Obviously you must be a good ranger if you were able to become a Top Ranger at such an early state. I was planning on using you to get the two blue pokemon needed to break the barrier; the two Riolu. Then, have you distract the guardian of the gem while I slip away with the blue gem." He explained. "Oh well, there's always Lavana and Heath taking care of the two other gems." He said flipping his hair out of his face.

I stood there in silence. And I was just beginning to think that we actually had something going on.

"I know you're heart-broken to hear that...aren't you?" Ice asked. "But really you shouldn't. You're so naive. We've only met each other a few hours ago. What made you think that we could actually been a couple?"

"I dunno..." I said quietly. Like after I did a really stupid move and I had no idea how to answer. Like I was scared of being slapped across the face for answering in a stupid manner.

"It's like you're living in a fairytail." Ice shook his head. "Obviously the Union is desprite if they promoted you to a Top Ranger rank." He said starting to walk out. Glaceon glared at him in disgust.

"So, your just gonna leave without a fight?" I asked, not turning around as he passed me. The sound of crushing snow stopped after I said that.

"What's the point?" He asked. I glanced at my Glaceon, who was nervous by what I was going to say.

"If you win, I'll join Team Dim Sun. If I win, you have to be a Ranger." I said.

"I'll take that challenge." Ice smirked.


End file.
